gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2020
Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2020 is a 2020 hunting game published by Activision and Cauldron, and will be released on the Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Nintendo Switch in the Fall of 2019 along with Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2020. Weapons * Rifle * Shotgun * Handgun * Crossbow * Tranquilizer Locations * Florida * Montana * * Alberta * * Alaska * * Ecuador * Argentina * * Namibia * * India * Siberia * * Australia * * Tanzania (final level) * *=Level also in Arcade mode Animals * Whitetail Deer * American Alligator * American Black Bear * Wild Boar * Raccoon * Red Fox (story mode and arcade) * Mule Deer * Elk * Grizzly Bear * Cougar * Lynx * Wolverine * Rattlesnake * Bighorn Sheep * American Bison * Pronghorn * Moose * American Badger * Green-Winged Teal (story mode and arcade) * Merriam's Turkey (story mode and arcade) * Kodiak Bear * Glacier Bear * Mountain Goat (story and arcade mode) * Gray Wolf * Coyote (story and arcade mode) * Ptarmigan (story and arcade mode) * Caribou (story and arcade mode) * Jaguar * Anaconda * Capybara * Pirahna * Black Caiman * Black Panther (story and arcade mode) * Water buffalo (story and arcade mode) * Blackbuck (story and arcade mode) * Puma * Javelina * African Leopard * African Lion * White Rhino * Cape Buffalo * Warthog * Baboon * Jackal * Spotted Hyena * Black Mamba * Kudu (story and arcade mode) * Impala (story and arcade mode) * African Wild Dog * * Cheetah * Vulture * Egyptian Goose * Bengal Tiger * * Asian Black Bear (India=*, can be hunted in Siberia) * Sloth Bear * * Striped Hyena * Gaur * Indian Rhino * * Indian Elephant * * King Cobra * Wapiti (story and arcade mode) * Polar Bear * Siberian Brown Bear * Yeti (boss) * Snow Sheep (arcade mode) * Corsac fox (arcade mode) * Capercallie (story and arcade mode) * Mountain Hare (story and arcade mode) * Red Kangaroo (story and arcade mode) * Dingo * Saltwater Crocodile * Banteng (story and arcade mode) * Feral Camel * Hog deer (story and arcade mode) * Axis deer (story and arcade mode) * Taipan * Tasmanian Devil * * African Python * Thomson's Gazelle (story and arcade mode) * Hippo * Nile Crocodile * Caracal * African Blue Quail (story and arcade mode) * African Elephant * Black-necked spitting Cobra * Gemsbok (arcade mode) * Sable antelope (arcade mode) * Merriam's turkey (arcade mode) * Sambar deer (arcade mode) * Red deer (arcade mode) * Sika deer (arcade mode) * Fallow deer (arcade mode) * European hare (arcade mode) * European Rabbit (arcade mode) * Emu (arcade mode) * Klipspringer (arcade mode) * Mallard duck (arcade mode) * Canada goose (story and arcade mode) * Blesbok (arcade mode) * Serval (arcade mode) * Rusa deer (arcade mode) * Giraffe (arcade mode) *=Animals that cannot be hunted, but tranquilized (if under attack). Animals (Concept Art) * TBA Category:Cabela's Category:Cabela's Games Category:Hunting Category:Hunting Games Category:Sports Games Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Dangerous Hunts Category:CloakNT Engine Category:Bohemia Interactive Category:Havok